2024
This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2024. 2024 June 20th *'Skirmish in Ixtenco': Talos and Soren (disguised as Nick Fury and Maria Hill) arrive in Ixtenco, Mexico where they encounter Mysterio, battling the Sandman.In Spider-Man: Far From Home, on Friday, June 28, 2024 (see other references), "Fury" says the event in Ixtenco was "a week ago". This would specifically suggest it was around June 21, 2024, but could more generally mean "the week of June 23-29, 2024 - 1 week = week of June 16-22, 2024", so approximately June 19, 2024. Overall, it can be approximated to June 20, 2024.Spider-Man: Far From Home 26th * Peter Parker talks to Ned Leeds about his plans for the day, and the errands he has to complete.Peter's To-Do ListIn ''Peter's To-Do List'', ''it is said that Peter has to complete his errands for the trip "tomorrow." Since the class leaves for the trip on June 27th, this dates to events of ''Peter's To-Do List to June 26th, * Parker goes to Delmar's Deli-Grocery in order to buy a dual headphone adapter. He attempts to ask for it in Spanish, and Delmar corrects him. * Parker picks up a passport. * Parker sells his toys, excluding a Zoloft action figure, so that he can afford to buy a gift for Michelle Jones while in Europe. * Attack on the Manfredi Crime Family: 'Parker, as Spider-Man, goes to the restaurant in Upper Manhattan and takes down the Manfredi Crime Family. * The police arrive at the restaurant and congratulate Spider-Man on taking down the family. Officer Bristow asks Spider-Man if he plans on being the new Iron Man, and Parker says that he's too buys doing the NYPD's job. He tells Bristow and the other officers that he's going on vacation. * In the wake of Parker's defeat of the Manfredis, the Mafia Cold War turns hot. 27th *After completing an all-new school year following the Blip, Peter Parker's class from the Midtown School of Science and Technology leaves for their European trip.In ''Avengers: Endgame, events begin in mid-2018, then the film jumps to "five years later", making it 2023. This is supported later when, in 2014, Ebony Maw says that Nebula has come from "9 years in the future", 2023. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, Betty Brant says on the last day of school, in late June, that the snapped people were brought back "8 months" ago. This would place Hulk's snap in October, so October 2023. Therefore, 8 months later, this is June 2024. In June 2019, which has the same days of the week as June 2024, New York high schools finished on June 26th (1, 2, 3), so the most likely date for the last day of school in the 2023-2024 academic year is June 26, 2024. This scene is preceded by Mysterio arriving in Ixtenco, Mexico. Peter's To-Do List reveals that it is the day after the end of term that Peter Parker and his classmates go on summer vacation (on the last day of term, Ned Leeds asks Peter Parker what he will do with his "last day in New York"), beginning in Venice. In the first trailer and in an official social media post, Peter Parker's passport is shown to be issued on "JUL 19" and "19 JULY" respectively, and on the first poster and background art, the passport stamps for Berlin and London are both for "24 JUL". However, by the end of school dates, the trip would be June 27th-July 3rd. Since the passport scene is not in the film and the passport stamps on the poster/background art are already erroneous, saying the year is "19" when it is 2024, these can be discarded in favor of what the film says. This makes Venice June 28th, Prague June 30th, Berlin July 1st, and London July 2nd. *Quentin Beck covertly followed Parker on his school trip at JFK Airport, after his crew learned Stark had left him an inheritance. 28th *Battle in the Grand Canal: Following Parker's class' arrival in Venice, Italy, an attack by the Water Elemental took place destroying several buildings. Unable to tackle the creature, Parker only held together a falling tower as he saw an as-yet-unidentified Beck appear and battle the beast. *Following the monster's destruction, the mysterious hero gained public acclaim for ending the threat. *Nick Fury visits Parker in his hotel and takes him to a "mission control" office where Maria Hill and other agents are getting briefed by Quentin Beck, who tells that the next of the Elementals will strike in Prague. Parker names Beck "Mysterio", after a a local news report that called him "L'uomo di misterio" ("a man of mystery"). Fury also gives Parker a package left to him by Iron Man prior to his death. 29th *Through Nick Fury's intervention, the MSST group is redirected from Paris to Prague. *Parker opens the package and discovers a pair of glasses that control the E.D.I.T.H. system. In his first try, he by accident makes a drone nearly shoot down the school's tour bus. 30th *Attack on the Prague Carnival: Mysterio and "Night Monkey" battle the Fire Elemental and win, defeating all Elementals. *Following the battle, Peter thinks Mysterio is better at being the next Iron Man than him and enables Beck to use E.D.I.T.H. Once he leaves, Mysterio celebrates with his crew of former Stark Industries employees for having succeeded in their plan, while planning an even bigger Elemental to cement Mysterio as the newest superhero in the public eye. *Parker and Michelle Jones talk on a bridge. She reveals she had found out he was Spider-Man, and had discovered a strange device in the battle site, that once accidentally activated turns out to be a projector used by Mysterio. Parker realizes he had been duped, and ventures to Berlin to meet with Fury about Mysterio's deception. July 1st *Ambush in Berlin: Parker arrives in Berlin and is received by Fury, but that turns out to be a trap by Mysterio, and the illusionist ultimately makes Parker be hit by a train. *Parker enters the train that ran him over and passes out. 2nd *Parker awakens in a Dutch prison, breaks out and through a local man's cell phone calls Happy Hogan to rescue him. *After a short interrogation to see if it was the real Happy, they depart in a jet, where Peter creates a new costume for himself. *Battle of London': Parker and Hogan coordinate to stop Mysterio's Tempest Elemental, and rescue Jones, Flash Thompson, Betty Brant, and Ned Leeds. 5th *Talos and Soren contact Nick Fury on a Skrull ship about the events during the Battle of London and the previous couple weeks.In the post-credits scene of ''Spider-Man: Far From Home, which appears to be not long after the events in London, Talos says they gave Parker Tony Stark's glasses "about a week ago". With that event dated to Friday, June 28, 2024 (see other references), this would specifically suggest it is around July 5, 2024, but could more generally mean "the week of June 23-29, 2024 + 1 week = week of June 30-July 6, 2024", so approximately July 3, 2024. Overall, it can be approximated to July 4, 2024. *After receiving Talos' message, Nick Fury gets up from his augmented reality beach vacation and says that they have some work to do, looking out at the Skrull crew manning the ship he is on. 10th *Spider-Man takes Michelle Jones for a web swing as she wanted to see how it felt. She becomes scared mid-swing, and Peter puts her down by Madison Square Garden.In the mid-credits scene of Spider-Man: Far From Home, J. Jonah Jameson says the Battle of London were "last week". With that event dated to Tuesday, July 2, 2024 (see other references), this would make it the week of July 7-July 13, 2024, so approximately July 10, 2024. *A news report airs, broadcasting doctored footage alleging that Spider-Man killed Mystero during the Battle of London. *Spider-Man's identity is globally exposed by The Daily Bugle, incriminating him for all of Mysterio's crimes. 17th *Coney Island reopens eight years after its closure following refurbishment carried out in the aftermath of the fight between Spider-Man and the Vulture.The [https://www.thedailybugle.net/ The Daily Bugle article] reporting on the reopening of Coney Island states that the revelation of Spider-Man's identity was "last week". With that event dated to Wednesday, July 10, 2024 (see other references), this would make it the week of July 14-July 20, 2024, so approximately July 17, 2024.The Daily Bugle References es:2024 ru:2024 Category:Timeline